Flirting with RedX
by miniloaf94
Summary: Starfire flirts with Red-X to find out his true identity, but will she go too far? Will robin ever have a chance with her? RobXstar Red-X and Star
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't written in such a long time! I have tons of tennis games that end late, so I haven't been able to write as often as I like. Anyways here is a new story I wrote. Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Flirting with Red-X**

There was total silence in the titan's tower surrounded by total darkness. The moon shined bright in the large mirror of the common room. All the titans were fast asleep in their rooms.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP** the alarm sounded waking up all the titans except one (guess who?)

Starfire fell of her circular pink bed alarmed by the sudden noise. Her auburn hair spread across her beautiful body. Her emerald eyes opened as she reached the floor. She stood up slowly, regaining her balance from the fall. Shaking her drowsiness off realizing her friends could be in danger, she quickly ran out the door running towards the common room. 

Raven woke up clutching her covers to her slender body. She remained calm slowly getting up off her bed. Levitating towards her door, she got her dark blue clock off her coat rack and put it over her pale body. She groaned lightly annoyed at the early wake-up call and levitated out her door.

Cyborg unplugged his charger from his muscular robotic body quickly, wondering if there was a sudden danger in the tower. He pressed a button on his arm that lowered his bed from the floor. When his bed reached the ground Cyborg ran out his door ready for any danger.

Robin's muscular body sprung up off of his bed hearing the alarm; his strong hands holding himself off of his bed. Sudden worry came to him for his teammates…especially Starfire. Thinking of her he quickly swung his feet off his bed rushing for the door.

Beastboy lay in bed putting his pillow over his head with his weak green hands hearing the alarm.

"One more minute." He grumbled and fell fast asleep. Then a bucket of ice water was suddenly poured on Beastboy's head. Beastboy stood up in his bed suddenly awake. He shook his messy green hair like a dog, looking at the person who poured water on him. He looked up to see a grinning face of…Robin staring at him.

"What the heck Robin!" he said annoyed. He delicately picked up part of his wet uniform that he was wearing pointing at it for Robin to see.

"This will take forever to dry!" he moaned realizing it was his turn to do laundry this week. Robin looked at him serious now.

"Come on there's trouble." He said leaving Beastboy's room. Beastboy nodded in understanding and followed Robin out of his room.

Robin and Beastboy entered the common room to see the rest of the titans scattered around the couch still seeming very tired. Robin shrugged at their drowsiness seeming quite awake himself.

_Guess I should see who this is_ he thought and walked over to the super computer to figure things out. He typed various letters on the computer hoping to find out what the trouble was. After typing a giant map of jump city popped up showing a bright red dot on it for the location of the villain.

Beastboy was getting very impatient waiting to know who the villain was attacking. He kept swaying back and forth waiting to hear something. To preoccupy himself he was talking inside his head.

_Who commits a crime at 2:00 in the mourning!! I am still tired this is sooo not fair!! Robin. Just say it already! The suspense is killing me!!_ Beastboy's thoughts were soon interrupted by a low growl of Robin.

"Red-X" Robin growled looking especially at Starfire since he knew Red-X liked her.

"Titans go!" he commanded as all the titans piled out the door to their destination.

**Tada!! Tell me what you think!! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews here is more!! Enjoy!!**

The titans entered a hard securitized building, scanning it for Red-X. As the titans looked around further they saw red vials of xinothium (don't know how to spell that?!) everywhere and knew what Red-X was coming here for. Robin nodded at the titans to split up when a figure came running in their direction.

"Wait!" Robin commanded holding his hand up to stop the titans from separating. Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire obeyed staying where they were. When the figure came close to the titans, they could distinct him right away. The figure ran quick and easily in his black uniform that had a giant Red slash on his mask; His black cape blowing in the wind of as he was closing in on the titans with a red vial in his hand.

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded to his team mates as he got ready to fight Red-X himself. Red-X smirked under his mask to see these little kids going to fight him. It amused him to see these kids attempt to fight him. "_They are no match for me"._ He thought.

"Hey kids. Sorry I have no time to play." He said as he sprung up into the air to teleport, but was suddenly stopped by a strong yet delicate hand that forcefully brought him to the ground. As Red-X thumped onto the ground from the blow, he looked up to see Starfire's emerald eyes staring at him as she crossed her arms impatiently standing in front of him. "_Oh how I love her eyes."_ He thought dreamily staring at her, but soon snapped out of it realizing he had to get out of the building with the xinothium. He stood up brushing off the dirt from his suit narrowing his eyes staring at Starfire with dreamy eyes.

"Sorry cutie no time." He said flirtatiously.

Starfire's eyebrows fused together hearing Red-X call her cutie. She hated being called cutie by him.

"You will make time to put that vial back where it belongs." She said sternly lighting up her hands, making them green; ready to fight him if needed.

Red-X looked at Starfire not knowing what to do. He secretly liked her…a lot. "_What should I do?_ _If I don't put this vial back would she hate me? Well even more than she already does. If I put it back would she love me forever...maybe go out with me? Oh I know what I'm gonna choose. Girlfriend Starfire her I come." _He thought. He extended his arm to Starfire with the vial in his hand. Starfire was looking at him with gleaming eyes glad he actually listened to her. Starfire was about to take the vial from Red-X with her soft delicate hands when Robin threw a bomb towards Red-X, hitting his stomach making Red-X falling to the ground again.

Beastboy couldn't help but crack up seeing Robin throw a bomb out of jealously. He walked slowly to Robin who was still breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing threw his body.

"Someone jealous?" he asked raising his furry eyebrows. Robin looked at him with crimson red cheeks. He shrugged lightly as if it was no big deal.

"I didn't want him to leave with the xinothium…that's all." He said shrugging again.

"Keep telling yourself that." Raven said lowly behind him.

"Yeah dude you are so jealous." Cyborg added in.

Starfire on the other hand was outraged at Robin's quick movement.

"Robin! There was no need to do that. He was going to do the returning of the vial." She stated calmly. Red-X's eyes beneath his mask went wide in awe of Starfire standing up for him. "_Maybe she does like me!"_ He thought with a glimmer of hope…to be soon taken away by the pain coming from his stomach from the blow.

Robin looked at Starfire confused and angry at the same time.

"Are you…standing up for him?" he asked not believing what he just asked. _It can't be true. How could she like him more than me? I mean look at me?!" _He thought looking himself over satisfied at what he saw. Sudden anger came over him realizing Starfire might like this villain better than him a hero!! Seeing Starfire's hurt face Robin subsided the anger that he had inside. "_I should apologize. I just…"_Robin thought as he sighed. "_I love her"_ he thought so softly he could barely hear it.

"I did not think it was necessary…that is the all." Starfire said defending herself for her decision in defending Red-X.

Red-X was still lying on the floor waiting to gain his strength so he could get up and leave. "_I tried to be nice and give the vial back…for Starfire, but now I am just going to keep the vial and try to get past these stupid titans…except for Starfire. She's cute." _He thought to be stopped by his stomach pain being completely gone. _This is my chance._ He thought getting off the ground quickly running towards the exit. Robin ran in front of Red-X attempting to punch Red-X multiple times, to be stopped by a red x shot at him causing him to fall down. Red-X continued to run around Robin still heading for the door. "_One down four to go" _he thought heading towards the other titans.

Cyborg ran in front of Red-X planting his feet firmly onto the ground shooting his blue sonic cannon at Red-X. Red-X saw this coming and flew up high into the air pressing his belt to disappear. Cyborg looked around confused.

"Hey y'all where did he go?" he asked.

"I do not know friend." Starfire replied. Then, out of no where Red-X appears behind Cyborg so fast that the titans didn't have any time to warn Cyborg about the danger. Red-X opened Cyborg's circuits, placing a red x into his main controls making Cyborg wince in pain.

"Hey nobody messes with me." Cyborg said before his while body became stiff and he fell down becoming obsolete. Red-X smirked under his mask as he towered over Cyborg.

"Well I just did." He wittingly said. Beastboy took his turn to take Red-X down by morphing into a green lion, charging at Red-X. He was inches away from hitting Red-X when he was hit with a giant goopy red x that knocked him down. The red goop stuck to the ground, not allowing Beastboy to move. He tried to move out of the goo with every animal form he had to be turned down. He gave up and morphed back into his human form.

"Gross. Not again." He wined. Red-X laughed at all the titans down realizing there was two left… the ladies. He walked over to them like a model, trying to impress Starfire. The girls just looked at him with disgust as he came into their personal space.

"Hello ladies." He said pursing his lips.

"Hi" Starfire chirped not realizing what was happening. Raven looked at her with a your-so-stupid-don't-talk-to-him-he's-a-villain look.

"Star he's trying to distract us." Raven explained in her words if the look didn't explain itself. Starfire brought her tiny eyebrows together confused.

"What from Raven?" she asked.

"That." Raven said, looking up at Red-X.

Red-X came even closer to the girls when they were talking amongst themselves, now really close to them he shot a small red x at Raven that landing on her mouth. Starfire looked in anger and worry of her friend. Raven smirked at Red-X. "_He thinks covering my mouth will stop me? What a moron!" _she thought as she slide-kicked Red-X's legs with great force, making him fall to the ground.

"Ow." Red-X said slowly getting up.

"I hadn't realized you could do anything other than spells. Good to know." He said. Raven and Starfire's hands lit up at the same time ready to fight. Before Raven could shoot him, Red-X shot her once again, but this time across her whole body so she couldn't move. She fell to the ground, not being able to move as the other titans.

Red-X looked at the four titans that were down seeming satisfied…well almost. There is still one more titan that he has not gotten yet. He walked even closer to Starfire, but before he could get as close as he wanted Starfire stopped him with a green star bolt hitting the floor in front of him. _"Ha you missed!"_ he thought to say…but he wouldn't say that…especially to her.

"Do not come any further. I do not wish to hurt you." Starfire said sternly her hands and eyes still lit up green, ready to fight him if she needed to.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Red-X said. Hearing what Red-X said, Starfire dropped her hands, making them and her eyes back to normal color, not seeing him as a threat anymore.

"You don't?" she asked confused of what he said. Red-X shook his head no as he slowly made his way to Starfire. He stopped when he was a few feet away from her face.

"I want to date you." He said calmly and lovingly at the same time. Starfire looked at him with wide eyes of both shock and flattered.

Robin was still on the floor from his fall encased in a giant red x. He was fuming inside at Red-X's comment. He was longing to hear what Starfire would say after, but another part of him didn't want to hear what she was going to say afraid that she would like Red-X better than him. "_I don't want her to break my heart."_ He thought looking at Starfire's now confused eyes looking at Red-X.

**Tada!! Please review!! Also if you are a fan of this story and would like to contribute to it you can by giving me good pick up lines!! I need them for the next chapters and I don't have that many good ones soo…not giving anything away, but yeah it would be appreciated if you would give me ideas for this story!! I would of course give you credit on it, so please review and give good pick-up lines!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews!! Again I do need pick-up lines if you have any suggestions please e-mail me them or say them in your reviews!! I will give you credit for your ideas!! Thanks and enjoy!!**

Starfire stared at Red-X in confusion._ What does the date mean?_ She asked herself pondering what it could possibly mean. She looked back at Red-X's…and robin's impatient faces to know the reply.

"I…do not understand." She stammered. Red-X smiled beneath his mask. How he loved her obliviousness the earth terms. He extended his informed arm onto her bar shoulder. Starfire shivered at his touch. She did not like any villains touching her. She looked at him with disgust waiting for an explanation of the touching of her.

"A date. It's what people go on when they like each other." Red-X explained looking deeply into Starfire's wide shocked emerald eyes staring at him. She wiped his arm off her shoulder with her strong smooth hand. Red-X couldn't help but love that she touched his arm, and blushed under his mask.

"But I do not have the feelings for you." She explained trying to let him down gently. Robin couldn't stop grinning on his position on the ground. "_Yes she doesn't like him!! I still have a chance!!!"_ He thought happily bringing his attention back to Starfire and Red-X.

Red-X grimaced at what Starfire said. "_But she stood up for me!? Ugh I thought she liked me…oh well." _he thought now coming closer and closer to stop right in front of Starfire's face. He brought her chin up with one of his fingers gently making her look at him.

"Oh but you will. Think about it cutie." He said letting go of her chin seeing Robin's jealous daggers staring at him. Some how Robin was half-way into breaking free of his red x that surrounded his body, ready to fight Red-X for Starfire. "_Love can do many things."_ Red-X thought seeing Robin's uneasiness._ "I better get out of here before bird brain gets up."_ He thought jumping high up in the air.

"See you later cutie." He said and pressed a button on his belt that made him disappear into the darkness of the building.

After Red-X disappeared Starfire tended to all her friends. First she walked over to Raven who wasn't fidgeting at all on the ground, seeming as calm as ever. Starfire picked her up gently standing her up on the ground, still holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"Hold still friend Raven." Starfire said calmly. Raven nodded and Starfire ripped the red-x off of her mouth slowly so it wouldn't hurt as bad.

Raven breathed extra hard once the red x was off.

"Thank you Starfire. At least you didn't rip it off very fast like Cyborg last time!" she screamed at Cyborg, but he was still shut down so he couldn't hear her…or anyone.

"Your welcome friend. Now hold the still. I shall get this other red x off of you." Starfire said as she sliced the giant red x off of Raven's slender body very gently. Raven opened her arms out once she was free as if she missed her arms. She was about to hug herself, when she saw Starfire staring at her in confusion, and stopped that thought.

"Ummm…I'll go turn Cyborg back on." Raven said changing the subject as she walked over towards Cyborg. Raven turned Cyborg back on and they walked over to get most of Beastboy's red goo off of him. Starfire shrugged at Raven's mood still not knowing what was going on. She walked over to Robin to free him form his red x.

As she got near him he was still fidgeting to get the red x off his body, seeming jealous and angry at the same time.

"Um Robin?" Starfire asked to assure him she was here beside him.

"Oh… hi Starfire. I got it." He said still trying to get himself free. He hated people helping him when he could do it himself. He kept trying, but kept failing in his attempts.

Starfire extended her arm to gently touch Robin's shoulder to calm him down.

Robin melted at her touch. Anything she did always calmed him down. His whole muscles relaxed and stopped trying to break free.

"Please let me help you." She said calmly.

"O.k." Robin responded trying not to sound mesmerized by her touch…which he was. Starfire nodded at Robin's statement and gently tore off the red x that encased him. Robin sprung up happy to be free, getting up off the ground. He stared at Starfire lovingly thanking her with his masked eyes. He was so happy to be free that he didn't realize he had Starfire into a tight hug. Starfire was happy that he actually hugged her this time instead of her doing it.

"Your welcome friend." She said holding Robin's arms that were around her. She could stay like this forever…so could Robin. They kept in their embrace until realizing three teammates staring at them in wonder. They both blushed suddenly releasing their hold on each other.

"So…what was that about?" Beastboy asked still having little snippets of red goo in his green messy hair. Starfire and Robin blushed in unison.

"I was just thanking her for releasing me…that's all." Robin said nervously.

Beastboy stared at him in utter confusion.

"I don't think he was talking about you guys…he was talking about Red-X right?" Raven asked trying to figure out what BB was asking.

"Right." Beastboy answered.

"Oh… well I do not know. He has the "feelings" for me yes?" Starfire asked even thought she knew the answer.

"Yeah it's kind of obvious that Red-X like you." Cyborg said smirking at Robin's jealous face glaring at him.

"Well we need to find out a way to know who is behind Red-X's mask." Raven said changing the subject so Robin could cool down.

All the titans formed a plan in their head glaring at each other in approval of the secret. Robin knew what they were thinking and he would not allow it!! Not as long as he like Starfire anyway. All the titans except for Robin stared at Starfire in a mischievous look.

Starfire's tiny brows formed together in confusion of the eye contact.

"Please friends why are you in constant eye contact with me?" she asked, but no one answered and remained staring at her forming their plan even further.

**Tada!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!! The pick-up lines from reviewers will be next chapter!! ****Enjoy!!**

The titans entered their tower laughing hysterically at their plan while Starfire still looked at them in confusion. They all walked to the common room sitting on the couch to hear Robin say the plan. Robin stood in front of the titans frozen staring a blankly at Starfire.

"_I can't say this plan out loud. She has to kiss Red-X. I do not approve of this. Maybe I can get Beastboy to say it."_ He thought now breaking his frozenness looking at Beastboy. Beastboy giggled at the sight of Robin's blank face, which gave Robin the perfect opportunity to switch speakers.

"Beastboy would you like to say the plan? Since you think it is so funny?" Robin asked lifting his eyebrow at Beastboy.

"Sure." Beastboy said and sprung up off the couch to speak. He waited for Robin to sit next to Starfire to begin.

"Operation GRIN…" Beastboy began staring at Robin's grinning face, to be interrupted by the sweet voice of Starfire.

"What does GRIN stand for?" confusion now in her voice

"It means get Red-X's identity now." Beastboy explained.

"Now here's what we are going to do…" A soft voice interrupted him…again.

"Why don't you have an X in your operation?" Raven asked trying to annoy Beastboy.

"Because I wanted it to spell GRIN that why." Beastboy hissed opening his mouth to begin to be stopped again by Raven holding her hand up.

"WHAT NOW?!" Beastboy screamed.

"Why did you want it to spell grin?" She asked smirking seeing the annoyance in Beastboy's eyes.

"Because I was looking at Robin grin…ANY MORE QUESTIONS???" There was total silence in the tower when Beastboy screamed. Seeing that no one would interrupt again, Beastboy tried to speak again.

"StarfirewillflirtwithRed-X,goonadatewithhim,gethimtokissher !!!!" Beastboy said really fast so no one could interrupt him. He stood with his hands on his hips, proud that he could finish his speech. He looked at his friends, whose mouths were wide open in confusion and shock.

"Umm…come again?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy just nodded knowing he would have to repeat it.

"Starfire will flirt with Red-X, go on a date with him, get him to kiss her, so he will take his mask off to do so, then we know who he is!!!" Beastboy repeated so slow you would think a snail would go faster than him. Everyone nodded in approval of the plan except for Robin and Starfire.

"Please what is "flirt"??" Starfire asked cocking her head staring at all of her friends. Of course Robin was the one to answer.

"It's when you talk lovingly to someone to get them interested in you." Robin explained smiling at Starfire.

Beastboy wiggled his eyebrows at Starfire and she giggled._ "Flirt is a very amusing thing." _she thought.

"Watch I'll practice on Rae." Beastboy said walking over to Raven. Once he got to Raven he wiggled his eyebrows again talking in a lower tone than he usually talk in.

"Hey come here often?" He asked. Raven out of instinct blushed at Beastboy. Realizing everyone staring at her she shook off her blushing snapping back at Beastboy.

"Yeah I live here you idiot." She said.

"Nice come back." Beastboy said still wiggling his eyebrows.

Starfire giggled out of amusement of watching her friends flirt…especially Beastboy and Raven out of all people. She clapped her hands together like a little kid in amusement.

"Oh glorious may I try?" She asked her emerald eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sure." Beastboy said. Starfire nodded excitingly at Beastboy so hard that her head would have fallen off. She got off the couch slowly and walked towards Robin who was still sitting down. Robin blushed knowing that Starfire was going to pretend flirt with him. When she got to Robin, she contorted her face into what she thought was flirtatious. Her eyebrows borrowed together, her eyes looking confused and angry at the same time, her arms lying on her side seeming calm, but with any movement she would probably light up her hands.

"Do you come here often?" she asked trying to mimic Beastboy's low voice, which sounded very unattractive. Robin stared at her not knowing how to respond; his eyebrows rose in confusion, and worry of Starfire.

"Ugh…" he replied sudden sweat rolling down his face. He hated to disappoint Starfire and see her sad emerald eyes.

"Maybe we should give Star flirting lessons." Beastboy said being the voice for Robin who still didn't know what to say.

"Did I not do the "flirting" right?" Starfire asked sadly looking at Beastboy.

"Well…"Beastboy began but stopped himself, not wanting to hurt Star's feelings.

"You didn't flirt exactly right, that why you need lessons to perfect your flirting skills." Raven finished for Beastboy who sighed in relief that he didn't have to let down Star.

"Oh… I see." Starfire said her gloomy voice showing. "_Someone had to tell her she was a bad flirter…and it had to be me. I can't deal with looking at her sad eyes. Someone cheer her up!!" _Raven thought staring at Starfire's sad emerald eyes starting to water up.

"Oh I know!! Robin? Since you're so good with the ladies can you teach Star how to flirt?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at Robin knowing he couldn't resist "fake" flirting with Starfire.

Robin blushed hearing this. "_It would be fun practice flirting with Star, but she is going to flirt with Red-X and…KISS him. I don't approve of it."_ Robin thought glaring at Beastboy.

"NO." Robin said pouting at Beastboy. Beastboy sighed and walked over to sit with Robin.

"Come on Robin. You're the only one here with a flirting experience. This is for an important mission, and Star won't find out Red-X's identity if she doesn't know how to flirt." Beastboy said…intelligently, which surprised everyone. Robin pondered his answer for a while thinking to himself and glancing at Starfire.

"_What should I do? I don't want Star to kiss Red-X, but it will get his identity…and I get to teach her to flirt which would be enjoying…" _he stops thinking staring at Starfire's beautiful green eyes staring back at him for his answer. "_Fine" _he thought being motivated by Star's beautiful face staring at him.

"But I still don't approve of this plan." Robin added in. Starfire stood up excitingly jumping up and down.

"May we commence in the training of flirting?" She asked. Robin smiled at her, happy that her mood had changed.

"Sure." He said and headed towards the common room hallway towards his room with Starfire tagging behind him.

"Jealous of Red-X" Beastboy coughed. A voice came from the hall replying back.

"I heard that!!" Beastboy quivered, afraid of Robin hearing him.

**The end…for this chapter!! Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time…I was on vacation!!! Anyways now I'm back and ready to write!! The pick-up lines in this chapter are from me and ****sparklebluelemon! Enjoy and review!!**

Robin led Starfire to his room and closed the door behind him for privacy. Starfire walked over to his bed and plopped down on top of the covers getting comfortable. Robin frowned. He wanted Starfire to come in here to flirt with him for real, not for practice._ "Just look at her!! I can't do this!! What teach her how to flirt so she can know Red-X's identity?! Man I wish I was Red-X right now!!" _Robin thought getting angrier by the second.

He shook off his anger and slowly walked to his bed, where Starfire was. He sat down next to her thinking of how to approach teaching Starfire how to flirt. An imaginary light bulb went off in his head and he began the lesson.

"O.K…first we need to work on your face when you are flirting." Robin said calmly trying not to show his anger. Starfire looked at him with confusion and anger._ "Oh crap she's going to take this the wrong way"_ Robin thought knowing that face.

"What is wrong with my face?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing…it's beautiful, but just not for flirting." Robin said bringing his arms up for defense.

"When you flirt your face has to look loving and inviting into…" Robin paused not wanting to say the k word.

"Lip contact?" Starfire asked finishing his sentence for him. Robin sighed in relief.

"Err yes." Robin said not looking Starfire directly into her eyes, but looking at his carpeted floors. Finally he brought his head up and stared at Starfire's beautiful face.

"_I have a sudden urge to just kiss her right now, but I can't do that! It would ruin our friendship! This is going to get harder to resist since I'm teaching her how to flirt!! What if villains find out I like her? She will be history! O.K Robin calm down…you can do this." _Robin's self conflict was interrupted by Starfire's smooth calm voice.

"Robin?" She asked.

Robin snapped out of his trance and looked at Starfire's confused face looking at him.

"Oh…right. Sorry must have zoned out." He said smiling nervously.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought!"_ Robin thought and began teaching.

"Let me show you what your face should look like when you are flirting." Robin said sweetly. He scooted closer to Starfire so she could see his face better; leaving just enough space between them. His face changed from nervous and angry to flirtatious in seconds. His mouth relaxed, changing into a warm smile; his eyebrows were no longer tense, instead they resting just over his eyes; and his black mask relaxed resting on top of his nose. Starfire couldn't see his eyes, but he made them look loving instead of angry and concerned. He stared at Starfire through his mask like she was the only girl for him.

Starfire stared at Robin's face in awe. She took mental notes of what to do when it was her turn. Seeing Robin's face like this made her want to suddenly make-out with him, but she didn't. Robin snapped out of the face seeing Starfire seem sad as he did so. He smiled at her warmly.

"Now you try." He said nodding to her, motivating her to do her best. Starfire nodded back and put on the best flirtatious face she could. Starfire pulled her face into one similar to Robin's. She relaxed every muscle in her body, releasing tension. She made her emerald eyes look loving and inviting at the same time, her tiny auburn eyebrows resting over them. She batted her eyelashes for an extra touch.

"Perfect." Robin said flirtatiously. Starfire blushed at his compliment and returned to her normal face.

"Now let's try talking in a flirtatious tone with that face." He said hesitant of hearing her awful tone as he heard before.

"Can you show me?" she asked unemotionally, but pulling her flirtatious face.

"Good one and yes." Robin replied.

Robin changed his face from normal to flirtatious as before. He turned to Starfire looking directly into her beautiful emerald eyes. He gulped afraid he couldn't restrain himself from kissing her but moved on. He pursed his lips together talking smoothly and lovingly to Starfire.

"Your legs must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day." He said and didn't stop his eye contact with Starfire. Starfire back away a little melting at Robin's seductive tone. Her pale cheeks turned to a rosy red in just seconds. Robin saw her reaction and refrained eye contact, afraid they would go too far to fast in just seconds.

"Okay…now you try." Robin stuttered preparing himself not to give into Star's loving face and tone. _"For friendship"_ he thought and watched as Starfire got ready. She turned her face into a flirtatious look, facing Robin with her batting emerald eyes. She pursed her lips as Robin did, ready to speak.

"Do you come here often?" She asked in a loving yet sweet tone. Robin froze hearing and seeing her flirt like that. _"She is really good at learning. Dang do I want to kiss her right now…oh I can't deal with this soo…"_ Robin thought and leaned in closer to Starfire puckering his soft lips for contact. Starfire saw Robin leaning into her and puckered her lips also. The two were inches apart from each other when Robin's door slammed wide open revealing Beastboy's impatient face.

"Dudes are you almost do..." He stopped himself in mid-sentence seeing the two inches apart from each other's lips.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy asked totally furious.

Robin looked up and met Beastboy's angry glare.

"Just showing Star how to kiss properly." He said and gently kissed Starfire on the cheek.

He got up off the bed reaching a hand out to help Starfire up.

"Come on. Let's show the rest of the team how good you are at flirting!" he exclaimed.

"Yes let us!" Starfire exclaimed taking Robin's hand and springing off the bed. She and Robin were secretly sad that they didn't get a chance for actual lip contact, but neither of them showed it.

"I'll get the others." Beastboy said and ran down the hall. Starfire and Robin walked down the hall towards the common room to face their friends.

**Tada! Next chapter will be up soon!! I promise!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!! The pick-up lines in this chapter are all from ****sparklebluelemon!! Enjoy and please review!!**

Starfire and Robin entered the common room to see all the remaining titans sitting in the couch waiting for them. Beastboy looked at them with wondering eyes.

"Sooo you gonna show us how Star is so good at flirting?" He asked impatiently bouncing on the couch. Starfire and Robin nodded at Beastboy and each other. Robin turned to Beastboy to talk.

"We are going to show you through a skit. Is that o.k.?" he asked annoyed at Beastboy's fascination to see it. Beastboy just nodded seeing Robin's anger and stopped bouncing on the couch. Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy's childish behavior. Cyborg just sat on the couch not knowing what to do. He knew how awkward this was for Robin.

Robin and Starfire walked to separate sides in front of the couch, hesitating to start the skit. _"This is going to be sooo awkward!_ _I can't do this!!! I actually like her and I can't hide it!!"_ Robin thought to be interrupted by Beastboy's intolerant yelling.

"Go already!" he yelled. Starfire started to walk towards Robin and Robin did the same realizing they were starting. _"Just play it cool."_ He thought and bumped into Starfire as planned. Starfire blushed at him waiting for his cue.

"Oh sorry miss." He said suddenly looking at her emerald eyes. He pulled his flirt face and began to talk flirtatiously.

"Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." He said lovingly. _"That is true though. I do get lost in her eyes…no stop she is your friend!"_ he thought and shook off his thoughts still staring into Starfire's eyes. Starfire forgot her line, suddenly lost in Robin's masked eyes. There was an awkward silence for a while until Starfire finally remembered what to say. She giggled pulling off her flirty face.

"I do not have a map, but there is one in the mall. Would you like to venture there with me?" she asked flirtatiously. Robin smiled warmly at her.

"I would love to." He said and he held his gloved hand out to Starfire who took it without hesitating. They walked away from their friends sitting, and stopped when they got behind the couch. They kept their hands together, not wanting to let go of each other's warm and soft hands.

The other titans clapped at their performance which made them retract their hand holding position.

"BRAVO!!" beastboy screamed jumped off the couch to stand up clapping.

"Good job y'all!" Cyborg screamed also standing up.

Raven remained seating and smiled.

"Yeah. Who knew Robin could teach flirting so good." She said, in a way as a compliment.

Starfire stared into Robin's masked eyes and turned to Raven.

"Robin is a very good teacher." She said defending Robin. Beastboy ran over to Starfire and Robin to congratulate them.

"Now we have to put your flirting to the ultimate test!!" Beastboy said bouncing up and down in excitement. Robin sighed, he knew what this meant and he didn't like it one bit.

After the skit all the titans went to bed to get a good night sleep for the day ahead of them. Tomorrow would be the day that Starfire takes Red-X's offer for a date; the day she puts her flirting to the ultimate test.

Starfire lay in her oval-shaped pink bed tossing and turning in her sleep. She was nervous about the day she would wake to. She didn't want to flirt with Red-X, she wanted to flirt with the only guy she has ever liked, the only guy that has been there for her no matter what. She wanted to flirt with…Robin. Suddenly she dreamed of an awful day that awaked.

_Red-X was holding Starfire by her waist kissing her cheek gently. Starfire allowed Red-X to do so, not even caring about Robin…or anyone else. Red-X pulled from her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Ditch that bird boy and stay with me…become my partner in crime" he said lingering on her soft ear. Starfire smiled mischievously and kissed Red-X's cheek now whispering in his ear. "I would love to. Ever since I fake flirted with you things have changed. I now know that you are the only man for me, not that dumb bird boy Robin." She parted from Red-X's ear and the two made-out, moving to his couch._

"Robin!" she screamed rising from her bed, holding her covers to her chest. "I can not believe I had a dream like that. That would never happen…or would it?" She stayed sitting up in her bed now clutching her covers to her chest in fear of what would happen tomorrow. She had a sudden urge to go to Robin's room and tell him how she feels about him. "I could tell him how I feel, but that would ruin our friendship…maybe I should do the sneaking in his room and sneak into his bed so I do not have that horrible dream again." Starfire said out loud talking to herself, pondering what she should do. She got off of her pink bed slowly in her bright pink silk night gown. She tipped toed out of her room to the hallway of the tower. She took a left turn and at a snail's pace headed down the narrow hallway to Robin's room. When she got to Robin's door she hesitated to open it. _"What if he doesn't want me in here? What if he doesn't like me enough to sleep beside him? I know I shall slip into his bed without saying anything!!"_ she thought and pushed Robin's door open gradually, slipping into his room. She tip toed to his bed with her silk gown flowing behind her in the wind. When she got to Robin's bed she pondered on how to get into it without Robin noticing. She analyzed his placement in the bed. He was laying on his side with one arm at his side and the other spreading across his pillow. His feet were spread apart at the end of the bed. "This is going to be hard." She whispered. She stared at Robin's beauty. His hair was still gelled even when he was sleeping. She wanted so bad to just touch his face. She couldn't take it anymore and brought her hand to lightly touch Robin's spiky hair that spread across his pillow. Once she touched his hair with her cold soft hand, Robin sprung out of his bed putting his fists up ready to fight if necessary.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked into the darkness.

"It is I Starfire. I came here because I had the mare of night." She said softly. Robin put his fists down and walked toward Starfire. Once he saw her bright pink silk night gown that fitted her slender body he almost melted into her. He sighed knowing he couldn't start anything with her to hurt their friendship.

"Go back to bed." He said sweetly touching the back of Starfire's back and softly pushing her out of his room. Starfire stopped herself at his door and looked back in.

"I was hoping that I could…sleep next to you…to feel…safer." She said looking into his room and looking directly into his masked eyes in the darkness. _"Wow so she does like me!! And she wants to sleep next to me!! Man is it my lucky day!! Act cool Robin." _Robin thought and walked towards Starfire who was lingering at his door, not knowing what to do.

"Sure. I'll keep you safe." He said and led her to his bed. He got under the cover first lying on his side inviting Starfire to slide in, by patting his muscular arm on the empty space next to him. Starfire nodded and slid into the bed elegantly next to Robin.

"Goodnight." Robin said beginning to fall asleep.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yes?"

"Umm…is it the o.k. if you put your arm around me….just to make me feel safe." She said flirtatiously. Robin was baffled at her flirting skills.

"Sure. That must have been one scary dream. If you don't mind me asking, what was your nightmare about?" he asked now putting his strong arms around Starfire waist. Starfire shook at Robin's touch. She wanted to tell him about her dream, but just not details.

"It was about the day that awakes tomorrow." She answered without giving to much information. Robin nodded. He tightened his grip on Starfire resting his head on her supple shoulder. "Goodnight" he whispered again into Starfire's ear.

"Goodnight" Starfire repeated and fell asleep in the arms of Robin, now feeling better about the day that was ahead of her.

**Wow this was really long!! I just couldn't stop writing!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have so much to do this week. So anyways here is chapter 7. **

Starfire woke up in the warm arms of Robin around her. She smiled lovingly realizing she fell asleep with him right beside her last night. Slowly she brought her cold smooth hand up to Robin's arm that had a tight hold around her hip. She gently touched his arm making him jump up from his bed. Starfire giggled at Robin's reaction. Robin looked back at Starfire still standing on the bed and laughed nervously. He jumped over Starfire and the bed landing on the floor perfectly. He brought his hand out offering to help Starfire up. Starfire smiled and took his green gloved hand, getting out of his bed.

"Come on let's go to the common room for the day that's ahead of us." Robin said dully remembering that today was the day Starfire was supposed to flirt with Red-X. Starfire nodded still holding his hand they walked out of his room to see the staring eyes of Beastboy.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE???" he screamed waving his hands at them. Robin and Starfire retracted hands both blushing.

"It's not what you think." Robin said defending himself.

"Yes I just came in last night because I had the mare of nights…I just wanted to be safe." Starfire added onto what Robin said. Beastboy's green eyebrows went up in confusion and worry. He waved his hand like he forgot all about it.

"Whatever. Lets just worry about Star's flirting today." And he left heading down the hall leaving Star and Robin standing outside his door.

Starfire stared at Robin's face seeing it was frozen in shock and embarrassment. She touched his arm gently to snap him out of it, but nothing.

"Robin?" She asked. No answer. She thought of what to do and finally a light bulb appeared above her head. She turned to Robin facing his side. She puckered her lips and kissed his cheek softly, quickly retracting. Robin's face melted and soon he snapped out of his trance. He brought his hand up to his cheek where Starfire kissed.

"What was that for?" he asked. Starfire smiled seeing the love in his eyes.

"That was to thank you for last night…and to get you out of your frozen trance of the face." She giggled at her own words. Robin laughed too; his face now glowing a bright red thinking about Starfire's kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her arm slightly.

"Come on let's go." He said sweetly. Starfire nodded and walked with him down the hall to trip over something. She looked down seeing she tripped over her silk night gown. "_I should change and join him later" she thought._ Robin helped her up and she looked straight at him and nodded thanking him.

"Friend I should go change into my uniform. I shall join you later." She said striding down the hall. Robin suddenly felt lonely without Starfire's company and said ok lightly under his breath heading towards the common room.

Starfire entered her room in seconds, flying down the hall after she left the eyes of Robin. She slipped into her uniform quick and flew down the hall to the common room.

Robin entered the common room to be glared at with the eyes of all the other titans. _"Beastboy must have told them about before. Oh crap."_ He thought and walked over to the couch plopping down; pretending like Beastboy never caught him and Starfire. Raven was sipping her tea sitting at the kitchen table. Cyborg and Beastboy were in the kitchen arguing about whether they were going to have tofu and meat. Beastboy saw Robin come in and walked over to the couch were he sat.

"Where's Starfire? She's part of our plan!!" Beastboy asked.

"She went to change. She should be back soon." Robin replied as unemotionally as he could. Raven smirked at him showing she read his mind seeing Starfire in it. Robin glared back at her and she brought her head away retreating. Starfire entered the common with her uniform. She looked at all the titan's lingering eyes on her, but she ignored them and sat on the couch next to Robin. The titans annoying stares were interrupted by the loud sounding of their alarm.

"Just in time" Raven said sarcastically putting her tea down and joining the others crowded around the others around the super computer. Robin typed various buttons on the computer to see Red-X's picture pop up.

"Red-X" he growled and turned to the other titans particularly Starfire.

"You ready Star?" he asked. Starfire looked at him with uneasy eyes. _"No I am not ready I love you not the Red-X. I do not want to flirt with some one I don't like. I can not tell you because that would ruin everything!"_ she thought. Instead she sighed.

"As the ready as I ever will be." She said now wanting to get it over with, so she could Robin how she really feels.

"Yeah! That's the spirit! Who ready to flirt with Red-X?!" he screamed enthusiastically. Robin and Starfire gave Beastboy a You-better-stop-or-I-will-hurt-you look and Beastboy put his hands up in defense of their killer look.

"Gees. You're supposed to say I am Star." Beastboy said weakly. Starfire crossed her arms over her chest not happy of this conversation.

"But I am not ready to flirt with Red-X. I am not even pleasant with the idea of the lip-contact with him." She said sighing while she saw Robin quiver at the word lip-contact.

"Yeah…It's not like she likes him. This is a mission Beastboy, not a date." Robin added in. Beastboy glared at his friends. _"Shish I was just trying to be nice. After all Robin will probably be mad at her after this. I can't let that happen though. I should keep being upbeat so they can end up together."_ Beastboy thought to be interrupted by a slap on his head and "Idiot." _"There's only one person who would do that…"_ Beastboy thought.

"Raven!!!" he screamed. He sighed. He had to come up with something to say that was witty and smart.

"Well **excuse** me for being enthusiastic about missions." He retorted.

"SO…are we gonna kick Red-X's but or what?" Cyborg said wanting to go to the mission.

"Yeah…titans out" Robin commanded and all the titans left the tower, heading for the destination of Red-X. They formed a plan of how Starfire would flirt her way to a date and on that date she would find out his true identity. Starfire tried not to collapse in pressure of hearing all the details of the plan. She wanted to get this over with so she could be with the only person she longed for…Robin.

**The end!! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter might take a while with my busy schedule, but I promise I will put it up…eventually.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to write this quick hopefully so I can finish my homework!! I have been super busy lately with a class trip coming up and…School!! So enjoy!!**

The titans entered a warehouse for weapons looking for Red-X inside. Once they saw a dark shadow in a certain room all the titans stopped staring at Starfire. Starfire arms started to shake thinking about flirting with Red-X as the plan. Robin saw this and touched her arm gently trying to reassure her everything was going to be o.k.

"It's going to be O.k. just stick with the plan." He said quietly so Red-X wouldn't hear him. Robin pulled his flirt face trying to remind Star how to flirt…and there great flirt lessons!!

"Thank you friend. Wish me the luck." She said sweetly taking a deep breath before entering the dark room. She looked in the darkness of the room looking for the one she had to flirt with.

"Red-X? Are you here?" she asked nervously. _"Keep it together. Pull your flirtatious tone on him….for the titans…Robin." _she thought trying to motivate herself to do better in flirting.

There was no answer from the darkness. Starfire couldn't take the darkness anymore and lit up her hand with a small, but bright green star bolt, lighting up part of the room.

"I wish to talk to you about the date." She said this time in a flirtatious tone.

There was still no answer.

"I wish to go." She continued, but there was still no answer. What did she have to do to get him to go out with her? She couldn't see him.

"Maybe proceed in the lip contact." She said knowing Red-X couldn't resist kissing her.

Then Red-X emerged from the darkness to be lit up by Starfire's star bolt. He looked at Starfire skeptical of her flirtatious behavior towards him. _"This might be a set up just to trick me, but I mean its Starfire! Who wouldn't want to go on a date with her even if it was a set-up?! I'll take it anyway."_ He thought smiling at Starfire's flirtatious face.

"You really want to go on a date with me cutie?" he asked being more seductive than flirtatious. Starfire winced inside at her nickname. She hated being called cutie. She wanted to hate him forever, but right now she had to fake flirt with him. She had to pretend for her friends…for Robin. She walked like a model to Red-X getting closer and closer to him. Once she got close to him she hugged his body making her two fingers walk over his abdomen.

"Yes I would love to." She whispered into his ear so flirtatiously it scared her at how good she was at pretend flirting. _"Robin really is a good teacher! Oh Robin. No can't think about him right now. Focus Starfire." _She thought snapping out of by hearing Red-X's voice.

"How about tonight cutie?" he asked looking down at Starfire's head on his chest, smiling beneath his mask.

"That sounds perfect." Starfire said looking deeply into Red-X's mask like there was a sunset behind it and she was staring at the beauty of it.

"I'll pick you up at the tower around 8:00." Red-X said ready to go with his stolen goods.

He was about to part with Starfire to leave but she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder.

"That is wondrous…but you must do the sneaking in so my friends do not know about our going out." She said squeezing his shoulder lovingly…well she kind of squeezed hard out of frustration at him, but he didn't realize it. This sentence proved Red-X's theory of the date being a set-up. She said it so sincerely that he knew it wasn't a set up.

"Sure…and since I'm so nice I'm this back for you." He said and headed back into the darkness of the building to put his stolen goods back. Suddenly realizing he didn't say good bye Red-X reappeared into the light of Starfire's star bolt to say good bye.

"See you later." He said quick and turned back disappearing into the darkness to return his stolen goods.

**The end!!! I will try to put the next chapter up soon, but it might not be until June because of finals and making up homework from my class trip!! I know I know you can't wait that long, but I will truly try so you won't have to wait!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally time to write so here it is!**

Starfire flew back to the tower by herself thinking about her upcoming date with Red-X. _"I can't believe I pulled off flirting with Red-X. What do I do on the date? Well I know what to do but just thinking of lip contact with a villain is…"_ Starfire stopped her thoughts by entering the tower's front door shivering at the idea of kissing Red-X. The automatic doors slid open to the common room and she could tell everyone was waiting for her in anticipation. Beastboy was sitting on the kitchen counter staring at Starfire out of curiousness. Raven was leaning against the wall reading her book but occasionally glancing wondering looks at Starfire. Cyborg was standing right in front of her looking at her with his eyes bulging out of his head, and Robin was sitting on the couch casually pretending he was calm and collected, but he really kept staring at Starfire with worry, concern, and jealousy at the same time.

"So…what happened?" Cyborg asked breaking the silence. All the other titans ran over to Starfire in anticipation of her answer.

"Yeah what happened?" Beastboy added. Raven slapped Beastboy square on the head after his question was asked.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it you idiot!" she snapped.

Before Beastboy could say something back Starfire spoke putting her hands out in front of her friends to stop them from fighting.

"Do not fight." She intervened. Raven and Beastboy backed off and Starfire continued talking.

"Yes Beastboy I do not wish to share. He is going on a date with me tonight at 8:00. That is all I want you to know about details." She said kindly.

"Oh, well it's good you got a date with him, after all it is part of the plan." Robin said trying to hide his jealousy. Starfire frowned hearing Robin. _"Does he want me to go on the date with Red-X? Oh I wish he would like me back."_ She thought and sighed.

Hearing Starfire sigh Cyborg tried to uplift her mood.

"Now we have to get you ready for tonight!" Cyborg said with a happy energy.

"A small camera, microphone, and…" He stopped himself seeing Robin's face contorted into jealousy.

"A make over." Raven finished not looking at Robin's hurt face.

Starfire's eyes lit up just at the word of make-over. She always wanted a friend to make her over but didn't have anyone to do it in tameran. She pulled Raven into a bone crushing hug excited about the make-over.

"Oh Raven this will be so much fun! We can have the bonding time!" Starfire exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement with Raven still in her arms.

"O.K Star you can stop now." Raven hinted trying not to get mad. Starfire obeyed and released Raven from her arms causing Raven to catch her breath.

"Let us commence in getting ready for my date." Starfire screeched happily.

"I'll get the camera and microphone." Cyborg said and left to go get the equipment in his room.

"Robin do you wanna play Super Monkey 4?" Beastboy asked not knowing what to do while Starfire was getting ready for her date. Robin glanced quickly at Starfire's excited face and then at Beastboy's. He was trying so hard not to freak out at Starfire for going on a date with Red-x.

"You bet!" he said faking enthusiasm.

Beastboy and Robin ran to the TV plopping on the couch to play video games.

"Let's go before bird boy and grass stain start to fight." Raven said. Starfire nodded at Raven. She looked at Robin's cute face one more time and followed Raven down the hallway to her room to prepare for her date with Red-X.

**Tada! That's all the time I had to write so sorry it's so short! I will try to update when I can, but I have tons of projects at the end of the year so I am super busy, but I promise I will try! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Had time to write so here is the next chapter! This is my first story going into two digits! Very exciting…anyways here is the story.**

Once the two girls entered Starfire's room they began the make-over. Raven went through Starfire's closet while Starfire sat nervously on her big oval shaped pink bed. Raven kept looking for something cute for Starfire to wear on her date with Red-X but everything in Starfire's closet was uniform to uniform.

"Nothing so far." She muttered and stumbled on a box on Starfire's floor. Curious of what was inside Raven picked up the box with her pale hands. When she opened the box she saw a beautiful folded dress. It was a light pink color with sequins all over and strangely familiar. Happy of what she found Raven gently took the dress out of the box and held it up to Starfire's body imagining what she would look like in it. Starfire's eyes lit up seeing the dress and then dimmed down. Memories fulfilled her head of when she first wore that dress.

*flashback*

_Starfire was in her gorgeous dress standing in front of an awed Robin in a tux looking as handsome as ever. Her slim arms were covered by white elegant gloves and her feet were no longer in boots, but hot pink high heels. She held out a rose and pinned it onto Robin's tux wincing at touching his muscular body._

"_I believe on such occasions it is complimentary to wear a dead plant." She said sweetly._

"_Starfire…you should be with the others tracking down killer moth."_

"_Your orders were to investigate the girl and I intend to investigate her thoroughly. Besides you might require saving. She is clearly an ooze monster in disguise. She is as ugly as a monster yes?" Robin put his hand up to answer her question but was interrupted by a pink limo pulling up revealing kitten wearing a pink strapless dress not as pretty as Starfire's. Kitten walked up to Robin and Starfire watched as they strode arm in arm to the boat._

*end flashback*

Starfire remembered that day like it was yesterday. She remembered that was the first time she danced with Robin. She was not as close to him as she wanted to be while they were dancing but she did enjoy dancing with Robin once kitten was put in jail. She sighed heavily suddenly depressed about her date with Red-X tonight.

"This dress reminds me of Robin… of that kitten mission." She said depressed. Raven got closer to Starfire to comfort her. Even though she wasn't very good at comforting she knew how to if someone was really down. She gently placed her right hand on Starfire's shoulder and squeezed lightly letting her know everything would be o.k.

"This is only a mission Starfire, nothing more. If it helps imagine Red-X is Robin so you can get it over with better." Raven said trying hard to smile but failing. Her attempted smile looked like a frown and Starfire winced at Raven's facial expression.

"_Oh yeah! Now I can do the pretending that Red-X is Robin and the date will go better! I will not mess this up. I will do it…for Robin and the rest of the team of course."_ She thought and stood up off her bed hugging Raven tightly.

"Oh thank you Raven! I shall think of that on the date! I will not let the team down!" Starfire exclaimed and released Raven out of her tight hold seeing her out of breath face. Raven couldn't help but actually smile seeing Starfire's sudden happiness.

She looked around the room to try and hide her crimson cheeks from seeing Starfire's face when she smiled and glimpsed at the time on the clock. 6:50!

"Starfire go get dressed and meet me back here! It's almost 7:00!" Raven commanded. Starfire nodded. She picked up her beautiful pink dress and high heels in her fragile hands and left the room. Raven got all her make up supplies ready for when Starfire got back. Even though she didn't use make up Raven still had it. All her life she wanted to be a pretty girl… but that changed after she realized she is not that kind of person after all. So now she has an entire make up set in her room lying around. "_Mind as well use it for something!"_ Raven thought.

Starfire came back after ten minutes in the pretty pink dress Raven gave her to wear. She walked towards Raven unevenly in her hot pink high heels. Her auburn hair was lying flat against her gorgeous dress. Raven kindly pointed to the seat in front of the vanity mirror motioning Starfire to sit down. Starfire nodded once again and plopped down on the seat in front of the pink vanity mirror. Raven smiled mischievously into the mirror thinking of what she would do to make up Starfire.

"Let's make you up." Raven said and got to work right away.

**Tada! This is a little longer than the last chapter! What will Starfire look like after the complete make-over? Will Robin completely lose it by just looking at Starfire and kiss her? You will have to read the next chapter to find out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Had time to write this quick so here it is!**

*Raven got to work right away*

First Raven started with Starfire's make-up. She didn't exactly know what she was doing but did have an idea. She first put foundation on Starfire's already smooth and clear skin for a prettier affect (if possible). Then she put on bronzer ever so lightly onto Star's face. She then picked up all her eye shadow colors to see which one would best work. She wasn't an expert at choosing colors for this because personally she would chose black, but that would definitely not look right on Starfire. SO instead she picked an emerald green to match Starfire's eyes.

"Now close your eyes." Raven instructed and Starfire did feeling a tiny brush spread across her eyelids softly. Raven looked at Star's closed eyes in accomplishment of her work impressed that Starfire actually could look better than she already was.

"O.K. you can open them now." Raven said and Starfire opened her eyes to see a new

Starfire in the mirror.

"WOW!" Starfire exclaimed happy and surprised at what she saw.

"Oh thank you Raven!" Starfire exclaimed refraining from hugging Raven and starting to get up to leave.

"Wait we aren't done yet!" Raven said and put her pale hand on Starfire's shoulder to

tell her to relax. Starfire's tension was gone when Raven touched her shoulder gently and she sat back in the chair now seeming patient.

"We're almost done." Raven said and took out black eyeliner and mascara. She carefully put both on and looked at Starfire's long dress. _"Red-X is not going to like the length of this dress. How is she going to get him to kiss her when she has a wicked long dress? He's not Robin so personality doesn't count. Maybe we should cut it so it is more appropriate for the date."_ Raven thought.

"Starfire we're going to have to cut that dress." Raven said and Starfire looked at her with her green eye shadow popping from her head.

"But why?" she asked

"Because Red-X won't like the length. Come on Starfire for the mission?" Raven asked well more liked begged.

"O.K." Starfire said giving up and stood from the chair letting Raven cut her dress.

"After this we are officially done." Raven said trying to cheer Starfire up.

Meanwhile Robin and Beastboy had played 5 video games in a row and were still bored. They stopped playing waiting for Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. It was already 7:20 and there friends were still not in the common room. Robin set down his controller and sighed heavily. He wanted desperately to see what Starfire looked like after the make-over. He already thought she was gorgeous but he wanted to see how she would look after Raven made her up. Beastboy sighed also becoming impatient.

"Hey y'all where's Starfire?" a voice asked from behind Beastboy and Robin sitting casually on the couch. They both looked back seeing Cyborg's impatient yet happy face. He had a camera and mic ready in his large hands.

"Her and Raven aren't here yet." Robin said dully. Cyborg looked at Robin and smiled.

"Oh…well if you want you can put the camera on Star just so you can get close to her." Cyborg said raising his eyebrows at Robin. Robin blushed embarrassed of hearing this but excited to get close to Starfire.

"Yeah I mean not that it is closer than when I saw you guy's earli…" Beastboy said but stopped his sentence seeing Robin's death stare.

"What is he talking about?" Cyborg asked and before Beastboy could reply Robin cut in.

"Nothing…it's nothing." He said his voice getting shaky.

"Mmmmphhhh." Cyborg said not believing Robin. Robin was about to retort back when the common doors opened revealing the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

**Okay I lied. Next chapter is seeing Starfire's make-over…sorry! I only had time to write this much, but hopefully you will stay through with this story and read more! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is what you have all been waiting for!**

Raven walked down the small stairs in her dark blue cloak motioning her hands up.

"Introducing the new and improved Starfire." She said unemotionally. Starfire appeared out of the shadows in her glowing pink sparkly dress now above her knees showing off her legs. All of the guys looked at Starfire with awe. Of course she was already beautiful, but she was even more now. She slowly stepped down the stairs in her hot pink 6-inch high heels carefully; her dress flowing from her speed. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets that cascaded over her gorgeous dress. This time her arms weren't covered by gloves, revealing her smooth and soft skinned arms. Her emerald eyes popped out even more with emerald color eye shadow topped of with liquid eyeliner perfectly drawn onto her face. Starfire's dress looked even more beautiful; know that the length was shorter. At the bottom of the dress the material was bunched making the dress more cute and modern.

When Starfire reached the couch she saw all the goo goo gazes at her and blushed at the spotlight of her friends. She giggled seeing Robin's dumfounded face.

"So my presence is pleasing?" She asked playfully to Robin.

"Yes." All the guys said in unison. Cyborg snapped out of his beauty trance remembering about the mic and the camera for the mission.

"Starfire here is your mic." Cyborg said and handing her a tiny mic that fit into her ear.

"It blends in with your molecular structure so no one sees it. You can hear us and we can hear you, but make sure you whisper to us, so Red-X doesn't get suspicious." Cyborg explained seeing Starfire's confused face. Starfire nodded finally understanding him. She placed the mic into her right ear.

"Robin will put on the camera." Cyborg said and motioned Robin to go up to Starfire.

Robin hesitantly moved towards Starfire. Once he got close enough to Starfire Robin could smell her beautiful scent. He sniffed it in suddenly falling in love with Starfire over again.

"_Come on Robin. You can do this, just go over, put the camera on and then leave. It's that simple. Don't ruin your friendship now." _Robin thought trying to encourage himself to refrain from contact with Starfire. He wiped off all his feelings for Starfire and took her right strap in his shaking hand looking at her beauty up close. Her emerald eyes staring at Robin with wonder and it almost seemed like….love? Robin brought his head back down and snapped the tiny camera in place. _"I have to at least tell her how beautiful she is. That couldn't hurt right?"_ Robin thought.

"Starfire you look….beautiful tonight. Red-X is a lucky guy." Robin said and slapped his face when he said Red-X is lucky. Starfire looked at him in wonder of what he actually meant by saying that.

"Thank you Robin. Unfortunately this date has to be with Red-X and not anyone else." She said hinting that Robin should ask her on a date.

"Yeah…too bad." Robin replied. Starfire saw Robin's depressed face and hugged him lightly. Caught off guard by the hug Robin stumbled but soon caught his balance and put his gloved hand on Starfire's smooth ringlets of hair.

"Thank you Robin, for teaching me how to flirt." Starfire said sweetly and refrained from Robin leaving him even sadder departing from Starfire.

"Your welcome." He replied faking a happy smile looking into Starfire's mesmerizing emerald eyes. Starfire stared back into Robin's masked eyes sad she had to go on a date with Red-X tonight instead of with Robin. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time, imagining they were the only two people on the earth. A green hand waved in front of their heads snapping them out of their love gazes.

"Uh hello? It's already 7:40! We need to get moving!" Beastboy screamed.

"Oh right." Robin said depressed.

"O.k. so the plan is to go out with Red-X, flirt with him to get him to _**kiss**_ you to reveal his real identity, and leave. Got it?" Robin asked stuttering at the word kiss.

"Got it." Starfire sweetly answered.

"If you have any complications you can talk to us on the mic. We will be watching you the whole time in the surveillance room. You will do fine." Cyborg said putting his hand lightly on Starfire's shoulder.

"Oh it is 7:50! I should go to my room." Starfire said looking at the giant clock in the common room.

"Bye friends! I shall see you later!" and with that said Starfire left the common room to enter her room to wait for Red-X.

Starfire nervously sat on her bed afraid of what would happen on her date tonight with Red-X. It was already 8:15 and he hadn't arrived yet. She sighed and talked silently into her mic.

"Friends he has not come yet. Should I still wait?" she asked whispering incase Red-X came in.

"It's Red-X he's probably coming fashionably late." Raven's voice responded.

"O.k. and thank you for your advice before Raven." Starfire whispered back into her mic.

(In surveillance room)

"Raven? Since when do you give advice?" Beastboy asked laughing as loud as he could.

"What? I can't give advice? Is that what you're trying to say?" Raven asked but didn't wait for Beastboy to answer.

"She was stressed about the mission so I gave her some advice." she continued.

"Being?" Robin asked curious. Raven smiled mischievously happy to get Robin fired up and curious.

"You'll see." She responded causing Robin to glare at her.

"Well let's just hope it won't get her in trouble." He said now worrying about Starfire.

"Wait! Guy's I think I see Red-X!" Cyborg said pointing to the screen.

(Back to normal POV)

Starfire heard a noise at her window and turned around walking over to her window to see Red-X standing on the grass below her window. He put his hand up, inviting her to fly down to him.

"Shall we cutie?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Certainly." Starfire replied sweetly and flew out of her window to Red-X. Once Red-X saw how beautiful Starfire was he almost fainted.

"_She is so gorgeous. I might have to come up with a new nickname for her."_ Red-x thought and started talking to Starfire.

"You look hot." He said wiggling his eyebrows under his mask at her. Starfire blushed at his comment but still was a little confused at his comment. (Robin hearing Red-X say this flipped out trying to leave the surveillance room to stop Starfire from going on the date with Red-X, but was stopped by the other titans.)

"Actually it is quite cold outside." She replied still not understanding what Red-X meant. Red-X laughed hearing Starfire.

"It's a compliment. Hot means beautiful." He explained.

"Oh." Starfire replied and blushed even harder than last time. She looked at Red-X still in uniform and had to ask him why.

"Why have you not changed into the appropriate attire?" She asked teasingly touching Red-X's torso.

Red-X smiled beneath his mask.

"I'm not that dumb. I don't want you to see my true identity until I know that this date is real." He said looking at Starfire's shocked face.

"Well, you will believe it is true once we go on our date." Starfire replied trying to reassure herself and Red-X that this date was real and meant something.

"Let's go then." Red-X said reaching out his hand for Starfire to take. She didn't hesitate at all and took his hand gladly. They pressed against each other and Red-X pressed the button on his belt, making them leave Starfire's home and entering…

**I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can! But for now please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**My computer with the printer stopped working to do my homework, so I guess it was meant to be for me to write this chapter now…sooo enjoy!**

* And entering…*

A dance club. That's what Red-X was leading Starfire too with him walking in front of her. Nerves overcame Starfire as she realized she didn't know how to dance "earth" style. She began to panic silently and parted from Red-X a little to talk to her friends.

"Oh friends what do I do? I do not know how to dance!" She whispered into her tiny mic.

(Robin took the mic eager to talk to Starfire hearing her depressed and nervous tone of voice)

"Just sway to the music Star. You can do it we all believe in you." He said encouragingly.

(Beastboy frowned at Robin's answer and took the mic to talk to Starfire)

"Or… you could ask Red-X to teach you. It would help you get close to him to kiss him for the mission."

(Beastboy ignored the surprised looks at his smart statement and Robin's glaring eyes lingering on him.)

"Well…thank you for the advice. I must go now! Bye!" Starfire whispered and ran towards Red-X to catch up with him.

Red-X smiled at the sight of Starfire running towards him in her beautiful dress.

"_Who knew this would be happening? I still have to find out if this is real though…to not get my hopes up for anything more…still though this is pretty cool."_ Red-X thought to be interrupted by blasting music when he opened the door for Starfire to the club. He looked around the modern club. There was a multicolored dance floor spread across the whole building surrounded by dancing teens everywhere. On to the side there was drinks and appetizers served.

Red-X smiled knowing that he was about to dance with the one and only Starfire.

"You wanna dance?" he asked sweetly looking at Starfire's gorgeous face.

"_What do I do? Have him teach me or sway to the music?"_ Starfire thought but she soon made a decision. "Sorry Robin." She whispered into her mic

(Cyborg was stuck in suspense. "No she isn't going to take BB's advice is she?" Everyone watched in anticipation.)

She talked sweetly back to Red-X, "I would love to, but I don not know how. Can you teach me?" She asked batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"O.k." Red-X replied back unemotionally, trying to now get attached to Starfire incase it was a trick.

He took Starfire's hand and led her to the multicolored dance floor. The song was fast so Red-X swayed to the music with Starfire's hand intertwined with his. Starfire smiled and laughed while they where dancing because she would never imagine having a villain be the first to teach her to dance.

(Back at tower)

Robin watched the screen of the TV sad that he couldn't have been the first person to teach Starfire how to dance, to be the one holding her hand and swaying to the music. He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked

"Do you really have to ask that?" Robin asked knowing all the titans knew how he was feeling. Cyborg patted Robin's back.

"It's almost over, then she will never kiss Red-X again, and maybe she will go out with you if you have the guts to ask her out that is." Cyborg grinned waiting for Robin's answer.

"Yeah maybe I will." He said now smiling at the TV. His smile soon faded hearing the fast song change.

(At the dance club)

Starfire sighed lightly hearing a slow song come on. _"Think of Robin. Just think of Robin."_ She thought and then Red-X's face suddenly looked like Robin's in her eyes and she looked at him dreamily as if he was Robin.

Starfire still didn't know how to slow dance on earth because on Tameran they would always waltz on special occasions. Red-X saw the confusion on Starfire's face and pulled her arms gently to his shoulders.

"You put your hands on my shoulders." He said and moved his masked hands to her waist.

"And I put my hands around your waist." "Then we just sway like before." Red-X said and they started swaying back and forth. Starfire looked into Red-X's masked eyes imagining they where Robin's. In her eyes Red-X looked exactly like Robin- the one she was truly in love with. Caught up in the image of Robin Starfire had the urge to get closer to Red-X. She took her hands off of Red-X's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist pulling him into a tight hug hold, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope this is okay." She said. Red-X was so memorized by Starfire's longing hold that all he could say was "Its fine." They continued swaying to the song now closer to each other.

(Back at tower)

"WHAT? WHY DID SHE DO THAT? THEY WERE DANCING JUST FINE, BUT THEN _**SHE**_ MADE THE FIRST MOVE?IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE THE THE VILLIAN." Robin screamed at the TV like it could respond back to him.

Raven lowered her head behind Robin hoping he wouldn't look at her. She knew why Starfire was doing this. She couldn't help but smile. Starfire followed her advice and no one had ever done that before.

(At dance club)

The slow dance ended and Starfire longed to kiss Red-X imagining he was Robin. She leaned into Red-X to kiss him, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.

"I would love to, but if someone sees us here they could report back to your friends." Red-X said apologetically. _"Wow she wanted to kiss me in public not caring about her friends! She really is coming here for me not for anything else. I will have fun now that I know she is in it to win it!" _ Red-X thought and looked back at Starfire's gorgeous emerald eyes staring at him dreamily.

"Come on let's get out of here, somewhere private." Red-X said. Starfire just nodded memorized by Red-X's voice imagining it was Robin's. Red-X smiled at Starfire and holding her tight he pressed his belt and they disappeared yet again to a new destination…

(At tower)

"WHAT? I can't believe she would _**kiss **_him in that dance club! I mean what was she thinking?" Robin sighed. He tried to subside his anger by taking deep breaths.

"Dude are you okay?" Beastboy asked seeing Robin's frustration.

"Yeah I'll be okay once this mission is over." Robin said angrily.

"It will be over soon. We just have to wait and see where Red-X is taking her next." Cyborg answered.

"Raven you haven't talked lately is something up?" Robin asked suddenly realizing Raven was in the room trying not to be noticed.

"_Oh crap!"_ Raven thought and matched the stares of her friends.

**Tada! Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! I have been super busy lately, but it is almost the end of the school year for me, so I will write more often!**

(At the tower)

Everyone continues to glare at Raven wondering what was up with her.

"Nothing is up I am just watching the video like everyone else. Why does everyone ask me if I'm ok if I don't talk? What? do I have to talk all the time?" Raven replied keeping her secret unrevealed.

"Ok…Let's just watch the video then." Beastboy replied trying to change the subject.

"NO! I don't want to watch the video! This mission is over! I don't care if we don't find out Red-X's identity. I mean mystery is good right? I like mystery movies. I can't deal with watching this!" Robin blurted out looked at the shocked faces of his friends. _"Robin has never flipped out before…not over Starfire anyway. He must not be able to maintain his emotions toward her, like I can maintain mine."_ Raven thought looking at Robin's jealous face.

"Dude! Calm down! We understand that you're jealous, but the mission is almost over." Beastboy said pleading for Robin to calm down.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Robin screamed into a cowering Beastboy's face.

"If you don't want to watch it, then don't." Raven said smirking out of her good come back.

"I want to watch it…I just…" Robin paused, sighing and continued his speech.

"I don't want to watch her kissing someone else than me." He said lowering his head down, trying not to reveal his rosy red cheeks.

"Let it out man…let it out." Beastboy said patting Robin's back for support.

"I like Star…a lot and I can't bear to watch her be with someone else…especially Red-X!" Robin said getting angry about the mission again.

"The mission is almost over, so you won't have to bear it any longer, and when this is over you can ask her out and be forever happy. Now can we watch the screen? She is at the new location." Cyborg said replying to Robin and changing the subject at the same time.

"Fine." Robin said and turned to look at the screen.

(Normal POV)

Starfire and Red-X appeared in Red-X's apartment in a flash. They appeared at the door, so Starfire could get a full view at his tiny apartment

She saw cute decorations everywhere, including the vases and furniture. In front of her was the living room, which was quite large. It had a brown leather couch, and a nice brown leather armchair. "_Probably a set."_ Starfire thought sill looking around the apartment. Red-X saw Starfire's fascination at his apartment that he offered to give her a tour.

"Oh I would love to have a tour of your house!" Starfire responded happily. She followed Red-X through the living room and to his kitchen. The counter tops were red and white granite with expensive appliances on top of it. The fridge also looked expensive with a slot for water and ice in the front. The floor tiles were a nice light red color, seeming bright and vibrant. Starfire kept looking all around Red-X's house hoping that she would have her own place like this someday.

"This is the dining room." Red-X said walking past the kitchen to a red carpeted floor. The table was small, only room to sit two people. It was a dark hardwood table that was firmly set to the carpeted floor. Two wooden chairs were set against the table neatly.

Red-X kept walking and gestured to a room on the left.

"This is the bathroom." He said and opened the door so Starfire could look in. When he opened the door all she could smell was cologne and air fresheners. The tiles on the floor were blank white, seeming classy, yet elegant. The sink counter was the same material as the kitchens, probably reused. The sink was a nice shiny gray color, seeming very clean. To the right of the sink a plain red towel was set on a rack to dry hands. The shower curtain was a tie-died color of red, black, and white. Starfire kept her eyes on the shower curtain liking the colors put together.

"Let's move on shall we?" Red-X asked gently touching Starfire's shoulder, getting her out of her stare of the shower curtain. They walked down the hall to a room on the right.

"This is my room." Red-X said as he opened the door revealing his messy room. The bed was large enough to fit in 5 people! You couldn't even tell what kind of floor Red-X's room was because it was covered with newspapers. Across from the bed was a small wooden desk with a bulletin board above it. On the bulletin board was cut clippings from the newspapers all about the Teen Titans. Starfire went to enter the room to see the bulletin board, but Red-X stopped her, by placing his hand on her bare shoulder carefully.

"Before you go in there you have to give me something." He said playfully.

"Like what?" Starfire asked like she didn't know the answer.

"You know what." Red-X said knowing she knew. Starfire smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned into kiss Red-X. _"Imagine it is Robin; His cute spiky hair, his concern towards me and his niceness towards me. It is Robin. I can do this."_ Starfire thought as she opened her eyes to see Robin's face replacing where Red-X's once was. She smiled as Robin's face got closer and closer to her. She went to lift his mask from his head when he stopped her, grabbing her hand lightly.

"_Did he find out the plan?" _Starfire thought to be interrupted by Red-X.

"Allow me." He said and took of his mask revealing a young man's face. His shagged hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a gorgeous hazel color.

"My real name is Xavier Red." Red-X said flirtatiously. He pulled her even closer to him with his still gloved hand.

"Now where were we?" he asked seductively.

"Here." Starfire said and kissed Red-X with so much passion you would think it was Robin. He moved his hands to Starfire's waist, as Starfire snaked her hands around his shoulders. They moved inside Red-X's room, still kissing and Red-X sat on his bed with Starfire on his lap. They remained making out with passion still sitting on Red-X's bed.

(At the tower)

Robin was looking at the screen with his mouth dropped to the ground. He jumped towards the mic before anyone could stop him.

"Starfire! It's Robin! You can stop now!" Robin screamed so loud so that Starfire wouldn't go any further with Red-X.

Hearing Robin's worried and furious voice, Starfire retracted from Red-X realizing that he was not the real Robin. Red-X stared at her with awe and Starfire walked over to the bulletin board. She saw all clippings of the Teen Titans saving the day. There were markings all over them with red permanent marker circling the locations and people's names, mostly hers and Robin's. There was writing on a note on the side of the bulletin board that said: Note to self-If Bird boy doesn't have Starfire he would go crazy. Get that girl and make her love you so Bird boy gets mad. If he's mad he won't be a super hero any more and I can have her all to myself. Pro's- I do like Starfire and would be able to go out with her and it would make bird boy go nuts! Cons- Nothing!

After Starfire read this she wanted to leave and see Robin. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking/doing at the moment she was making-out with Red-X. Pretending she was looking at a clock she turned back to Red-X who was still sitting relaxed on his bed.

"Oh look at the time! I must be going now, so my friends don't realize I am gone." Red-X's face frowned sad she had to go.

"Oh so soon? O.k. I'll take you to the tower." Red-X said. He put his mask back on and got up off the bed. He reached his hand out to Starfire who took it happily still pretending to like him.

"Let's go." He said and they disappeared once again to finally go home.

**Walla! Not so many chapters until this is done! I will post the next one up soon since school is almost over! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter! This is almost the last chapter (fake tear)! Don't worry though I have many stories to come!**

Red-X and Starfire appeared in front of the tower looking at each other lovingly. Starfire nodded at Red-X and began to make her way towards her window of the tower, to be stopped by Red-X's arm.

"Wait cutie when will I see again?" He asked sad that she had to leave and wanting to see her more after the great date he had with her.

"I shall see you on missions and maybe more dates." Starfire replied turning towards Red-X now.

"O.k. See you later cutie." He said back sweetly.

"See you." Starfire said back nicely. She leaned into Red-X, kissing his masked cheek. She smiled at him one last time and flew up to her window quietly. As she landed in her room she saw Red-X disappear in the corner of her eye. Before she could look in front of her Starfire was startled to see her friends jump in front of her.

"You did it!" Beastboy screamed

"Good job." Raven said smiling!

"Way to go flirting queen!" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire's heart was still beating from the surprise compliments she got from her friends.

"Oh friends I did not realize you were there. You scared me!" Starfire said still out of breath from her heart beat.

"Sorry Starfire. We just wanted to make sure you got back safely." Raven said. Robin just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Uggh. Good job….Star." Robin choked out at the last minute.

"Oh thank you Robin. That means a lot." Starfire said sweetly.

"But, just one question." Robin said ignoring the don't-do-it stares from his friends.

"Why did you make-out with Red-X?" Robin asked really fast so he could get over saying Red-X and make-out in the same sentence.

"Well Robin that is a personal question. If you wish to know the answer can we talk privately?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded and glared at the other titans to get out of Starfire's room so they could talk. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy obeyed leaving Starfire's room and shutting the door behind them.

"Hey guys do you wanna play a trick on Red-X?" Beastboy asked Raven and Cyborg with excitement in his eyes.

"I'm in!" Cyborg screamed enthusiastically. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. _"I have nothing better to do."_ She thought and decided to give in.

"I guess." She said.

Beastboy put his index finger up to them, telling them to hold on a minute. He turned into a green cheetah and sprinted down the hallway. A few seconds later he came back with a long cable in his fury mouth. He changed back into human form and took the now slimy cable from his mouth giving it to Cyborg.

"Ok. Hook this up to the surveillance camera of Starfire's room." Beastboy said and Cyborg nodded trying not to act disgusted of the slimy spit all over the cable. Cyborg was about to leave, but Beastboy waved his arms at him.

"WAIT!" he screamed and Cyborg came back. Beastboy took the other end of the cord and handed it to Raven.

"Raven can you get the signal of Red-X's apartment and hook this end to it?" Beastboy asked. Raven nodded, now realizing what Beastboy's plan was by reading his mind.

The three friends walked down the hall to the video room to start their plan.

"I have to admit. This plan is advanced…even for you." Raven said as they finally entered the surveillance room.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Beastboy said smiling at Raven. Cyborg walked into the room hooking the end of the cable to the video of Starfire's room.

"Done." Cyborg said and the three walked out to go to the common room.

"I hope we can get the good stuff, so Red-X can see this." Beastboy said getting excited about his smart plan.

"I wonder what there doing right now?" Cyborg asked out loud, now realizing no one knew the answer.

(In Starfire's room)

Starfire and Robin sat on her pink oval-shaped bed just staring at each other not knowing what to say.

"Robin… before I tell you why I made out with Red-X, can I say how well you have taught me to flirt?" Starfire asked. Robin smiled and nodded.

"You may." He said staring into Starfire's eyes.

"I am much better now." She said sweetly. Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah prove it!" He demanded playfully.

"Ok I will." Starfire said and they began to flirt back and forth.

(In common room)

"Raven hurry up! We're missing good stuff!" Beastboy wined. Raven rolled her eyes at him and continued to type on the super computer.

"Beastboy you try finding Red-X's apartme… got it!" She said and plugged the cable into the super computer.

"Done. You happy now?" She asked glaring at Beastboy.

"Yes I actually am!" Beastboy said.

"Ok let's get operation RLR started!" Beastboy said about to press the start button to be stopped by Cyborg.

"What does that stand for?" He asked

"Red-X's love realization. Can we start now?" Cyborg nodded towards the angry and impatient Beastboy's face.

"Let it begin!" Beastboy screamed and pressed a giant red button!

**What will happen? Will Red-X get mad or will this turn into a comedy where he laughs at himself? Read the next chapter to find out! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the last chapter of Flirting with Red-X. I know so sad! Don't worry though I have plenty of stories to come!**

Red-X was sitting on his couch comfortably about to watch TV. His feet were slung over his coffee table relaxed and his arms stretched across the whole span of his couch ready to watch TV. He grabbed the TV remote from his night stand next to him and pressed the on button. A screen came up revealing an image of Starfire and Robin.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Red-X screamed, but suddenly his anger subsided and he continued to watch curiously.

"Mmm…must have accidentally tapped into the security system of the tower… oh well! AT least I get to watch cutie break up with bird boy and tell him that she's into me!" He relaxed all of his left over tension and excitingly watched the TV screen in front of him.

(Red-X looking at screen)

"I get the whole plan. Go on a date with Red-X so you can get him to take his mask off to kiss you, but you didn't have to make-out with him!" Robin said angrily, stuttering at the words kiss and make-out.

(

Red-X's mouth spread wide open in shock. He thought that that date was real and meant something. "Wow! She played me? Wow she is good. But…why did she make-out with me if she only had to kiss me?" Red-X wondered and continued to watch the screen in anticipation.

"Robin I am sorry. I was merely following Raven's advice to…" she was interrupted by Robin's angry voice.

"RAVEN? YOU TOOK ADVICE FROM RAVEN? THAT'S PROBABLY WHY THIS ENDED UP SO BAD!" Robin screamed in rage. _"That's why she was acting funny when we were watching Starfire go heads over heals for Red-X. She was smiling because it made me mad…uugh sometimes…" _Robin stopped himself from saying anything further.

"Raven said it would be easier to tolerate kissing Red-X if I imagined he were someone else." Starfire answered back calmly, not wanting to fight Robin.

"WHO?" Robin asked dumfounded as to who it is. Starfire smiled at his question.

Red-X was watching the TV in anticipation of what Starfire would answer, even though he already knew what she would answer.

"Robin can really be oblivious sometimes." Red-X said rudely.

"I wonder what will happen next!" Red-X squealed like a little girl suddenly grabbing popcorn and watching the screen in awe.

"You Robin." She replied back sweetly. Robin smiled at her totally surprised that she replied that.

"I guess Raven is good at telling advice after all. Would you…" Robin stopped himself as he blushed intensively.

"Would I what Robin?" Starfire asked leaning into him.

"Would you…kiss the one you wanted to all along….me?" He asked hesitantly. His hand was shaking as he brought it to her hair to get it out of her face.

"I thought you would never ask." Starfire said smiling now at Robin. Robin nodded at her and leaned more into her. He retracted his hand from her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Starfire snaked her arms around his shoulders, locking her hands together once her arms were over his shoulders.

"Shall we?" she asked. Robin smiled again, but for once it looked like he had one look in his eyes…love. He leaned his head into her and there lips met for the first time.

Red-X was crying with joy.

"This is so beautiful! I'm glad these two got together!" He paused after saying this realizing what he just said was so not true about his feelings right now.

"What am I saying? She just played me to get my true identity…and she doesn't even like me. That hurts man, that hurts….I gotta lay off the soaps!" he said and turned off his TV; the picture of Starfire and Robin making out fading in the distance. It will always be a memory to Red-X what his date was like, but now that he realized he was played he wouldn't mind if it never happened at all.

**The end! I did a little comedy at the end there! Tell me what you think of it by reviewing! Thanks to all of my readers and all the positive reviews I got back from this story. I hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it!**


End file.
